Attempts have been made to add smoke modifiers, flavorants and/or flavor enhancers to smoking articles to provide a flavor or aroma or enhanced flavor or aroma to tobacco smoke. Previous methods have included coating or spraying fibrous elements of filters with flavorants. However, these techniques inevitably provide a surface coating which quickly evaporates or dissipates from the surface of the fibrous filter.